Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Darknessdeepdown
Summary: It's evident Kaoru has been anticipating dreadfully for the pumpkin spell to fade away. Trying to define his identity, lonely and feeling like no one could understand him, he meets a strange girl one morning who related to him in so many ways. But then she did not. Her heart was filled with gloom, her eyes with secrets and her lips with sweet lies. He just couldn't let her escape.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day of their host life.  
>They were at their everyday table entertaining a red-head and a blonde.<p>

Kaoru heaved a heavy sigh. It wasn't like he hated this life, It was way better than his past one. But the same monotonous schedule which followed days in succession was starting to irk him. If it wasn't for Hikaru by his side, he wondered what would've happened. Most probably he would've ended up in a mental institution after biting Milord's head off. He did have the annoying habit of nosing in someone's business.

He paused his thoughts for a moment to notice Hazel eyes so similar to his own flicker momentarily towards the brown headed 'supposed' boy who had just passed their table.  
>This action, attempted to be discreet didn't miss his eyes. Of course He'd notice. He was his twin for God sakes.<p>

But he did wonder how it felt to be in love with someone one. He was sure Hikaru had earned the luxury to experience it. But when he looked to the customers 'In love with them' but who stood no chance, he wondered is it was a luxury after all.  
>Or a curse.<p>

It wasn't like he was offending them on purpose, It wasn't like they could read his mind as well, but he knew whether how sincere their feelings were towards him, he couldn't return them.

Another think which was ticking him off was that they hadn't fallen for the same person. Sure, It was a relief as well that there was no thing that would create a rift between them. But they were twins. They were the same.  
>Or at least similar.<br>But so different after all.  
>He adored Haruhi too, but his affection towards Hikaru surpassed her by a long margin. So he had given up on her.<p>

"I feel very hurt when I don't have your undivided attention on me, Kaoru." He felt Hikaru tilt his chin up to him to meet his gaze.

Oh right, he was still hosting. He shouldn't let his mind run away with him at times like these. He had to be careful.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. I feel so mean." Keeping up the act, Kaoru replied, his voice trembling and tears sprouting out of his eyes.

"Oh Kaoru." Hikaru whispered as if overwhelmed with emotions.

The fangirls went crazy.

"So what _were_ you thinking so deeply engrossed?" Hikaru questioned his twin once they were in the privacy of their limousine.

The engine roared to life and the sleek black limousine slowly made its way out of Ouran's gates.

"I was wondering what's for dinner today." Kaoru answered as if it were the most natural thing.

A loud laugh resonated in the small space they currently occupied.

"You don't expect me to believe that piece of bullshit?!" He demanded.

"No need to be so agitated." Kaoru continued in the same detached tone.  
>"Sometimes I get hungry too, you know."<p>

Hikaru snorted.  
>"Yea right, I've noticed that every mealtime."<p>

Kaoru chose not to answer to that and instead turned to look outside the window, the scenery blurring into a faceless mass of colours.

He heard his twin sigh in defeat beside him. He wondered if it was going to be the point of discussion that night.

It wasn't.  
>They had spent the night playing videogames and finishing some assignments due tomorrow. Kaoru had noticed that his twin was itching to bring it up to discussion but didn't.<br>Thankfully.  
>"I'm going out for a run, be back in a while."<p>

"Huh? Kaoru, It's not even dawn yet! Have you gone nuts? MiLord finally got to your head?" Hikaru said, his voice heavy with sleep.

Kaoru chuckled at the remark. MiLord was usually up early ever morning.

"Just need to clear my head." He said quietly.

Hikaru pushed himself up from his earlier lying position, his eyebrows scrunched. His twin had been behaving rather queerly lately. It was getting him worried.

"I'll come with you if you want-" He started to offer but was immediately interrupted by Kaoru.

"No."  
>He hadn't meant to snap at him. He was just a bit irritated because he hadn't been able to sleep well lately that's all.<br>But he couldn't help feel guilty when he saw hurt flash Hikaru's face.

"I just need to be alone. I love you, you know." He tried to make up to his horrible 'no' and though Hikaru smiled, his eyes betrayed how he was actually feeling.  
>Hikaru's eyes were his eyes.<br>Kaoru was Hikaru.  
>Hikaru was Kaoru.<br>But then they weren't.

"Ok, be back soon." Hikaru said softly.  
>"I will." Kaoru assured him as he watched his twin's dejected eyes close and he pressed a small kiss to his forehead.<p>

"Sleep well Hikaru." He said quietly before he left the room.  
>His sneaker squeaked on the spotless marble floor as he made his way towards the front door.<p>

It was so silent.

No one was up yet. It was 5 in the morning. The staff wouldn't be up for an hour and a half.

He felt terrible. It wasn't like him to hurt anyone's feelings.  
>Not anymore, and especially not his twin's.<br>He sighed.  
>He'll have to make up to Hikaru somehow.<p>

Jogging early in the morning had been a nice idea after all. The cool crisp breeze calmed the anxiety he had building up for a few days. It wasn't dawn yet but it wasn't that dark either. It was just Twilight.

It had been so long since he had felt this peaceful. It was silent and solitary. He could do anything he pleased without earning judgmental glances from good-for-nothing strangers who just couldn't mind their own business. No one was the boss of him.  
>He felt alive. And so free.<br>Like he had not felt for a long time.  
>He sighed again. he had been sighing a lot lately.<br>But then he had been disappointed a lot lately.

"Sakura! Come here you brat!"  
>Kaoru stopped at the sound of a voice and only then noticed his surroundings.<br>Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't realized he had long entered the commoners side of town and apparently, he wasn't alone either.

"Sakura!" that same voice whined to this 'Sakura'.

His steps had unconsciously started leading him towards the voice, though no special than any other person's voice, it intrigued him. He felt it was melodic and soothing to his ears.

;For all we know it might be a murderer!'  
>'Yea right, which murderer in the <em>right<em> mind would be looking for a kill this early in the morning?'  
>'The MiLord kind.'<p>

Kaoru felt a shudder run down his spine.  
>Ok, that thought was genuinely frightening.<p>

Though, he scarcely believed it would be someone like that.  
>Only thing he was sure of was that it was a girl.<br>He was going to find out.

* * *

><p>I had intended it to be longer. But then it's just like a sneak peek. I just couldn't stop until i had penned it down. Got thoroughly scolded by mum since i was up till 3:30am last night. :P Worth it though. :D<p>

I feel Kaoru doesn't get much credit to his abilities. Even in the manga, i failed to see Kaoru get a remedy for his loneliness and that kind of broke my heart as i feel i can relate to him. I think he _is_ depressed but he doesn't show. I admire him therefore.

-DDD


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura! I command you to bend to my will." The girl proclaimed majestically but the little puppy named 'Sakura' gave her a blank look as if saying that she had gone nuts. She breathed out loudly.

"You're really troublesome, you know." The girl huffed turning on her heel and proceeded pulling out a small container from her pocket.  
>The puppy eyes instantly lit up, and his tail started to wag wildly.<br>Talk about greedy.

"You don't love me anymore I get it. I'll take my leave then." She started to leave but the puppy instantly stood up and started howling for her to come back, eyes pitiful.

She dared to turn back and look at it and sat down, defeated. Strangely, that scene reminded Kaoru a lot of Milord. Even that sorrowfully adorable gaze that puppy was throwing towards the girl was exactly identical.  
>It would be no surprise if he himself would have been teaching that puppy 'the art of coaxing someone into nonsensical ideas'.<p>

"Fine. Here you go." She smiled at this sweet defeat and taking the lid of the container, she placed it on the ground for the puppy to devour.  
>Instantly it scampered towards it and started stuffing his mouth like the spoilt brat it was.<p>

He chuckled.  
>What a comical scene. That puppy was sure a willful one. He felt he and the puppy would go along just fine.<p>

Though he didn't want to intrude this scene and decided he would himself bring something for that black and cream fluff ball.

He noticed the dull weight on his conscience had been lifted off. He turned to glance again at the scene, the small girl was smiling softly watching the now happy puppy yip around barking delightedly.  
>She called to it again and it listened to her call this time, lauching it's furry self onto the Girl who tumbled back giggling.<br>Kaoru smiled.  
>The sound of her giggling felt like the melody of a wind chime alerting about a soft breeze.<br>She pulled herself together with the puppy in her arms who she had cuddled in her arms and had gone to being stubborn again, refusing to leave her embrace. She sighed again but let it fall asleep in her arms. She gazed at it lovingly, softly caressing him.  
>Her cheeks were rosy because of the cold, few black strands fell on her face which she couldn't bundle up in her small pony.<br>She seemed so pretty to him now.  
>He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of that puppy.<br>Selfless love, He'd like to experience that too. And he yearned to be that playful with someone who wasn't Hikaru too.

His topaz eyes widened. Expanding their horizons, spending time apart, molding into different personalities.  
>Were the really ready for the world after all?<p>

The almost non-existent wind softly nipped at him. The leaves rustled above his head as if whispering to each other. The girl still sat on the grass with the small black pup asleep in her arms as she ran her palm across his shiny fur.

It was calm.  
>The atmosphere was calm. His heart was calm. His mind was calm.<br>It wasn't overthinking anymore, hell, it seemed it had shut down. Just for that moment it was like he was in a dream. Incapable of any thoughts.  
>It was gratifying.<p>

"Ugh!"  
>His moment of reflection was ruined by a bright ray of the now rising sun which fell upon his eyes and he tried to shield it.<p>

Oh Shit.  
>He was going to be late.<p>

"It's all your fault we're late." Hikaru said in an accusatory tone while buttoning up his periwinkle blazer as the two auburn haired identical twins rushed across the immaculate corridors of Ouran towards their first class.

"My Fault? (I) Wasn't it you who fussed over me when I came back, wasting precious time?" Kaoru fired back, panting heavily while straightening his mess of a tie. His muscles were aching all over since he had ran all the way back to the mansion not sparing any breath and the next moment he was running off to school. Even though they had of course, taken the limo, he felt he was going to faint.

'I should just lie down here and take a nap. It's not like I'm going to miss not having been in History.' he thought bitterly.

"Of Course I'd do that! Did you see the condition you came home? Sweaty, muddy and your eyes heavy lidded as if you had a car run over you!" Hikaru snapped at him.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. Please(I), That was just blatant exaggeration.

"There's the class!" He exclaimed.  
>Opening the door they quickly barged into the classroom.<p>

"We apologize being late and causing a disturbance!" They recited in unison.

"It's alright. Just because it's the first time. Don't repeat this." The female teacher warned the 2 rather well known troublemakers.

"Please take your seats quickly."

They did.  
>Quickly pulling their history books out, they were soon absorbed into the Renaissance.<br>For once, Kaoru could truly concentrate.  
>And he was glad.<br>A beautiful feeling bloomed in his stomach spreading waves of pleasure to every corner of his being. The sadness had as if been smothered somewhere.  
>He was going to pay respects to the small creature who caused this as soon as he could.<p>

"Kaoru...?" Kaoru turned to his twin who was looking at him questionably.  
>"What? Is something on my face?" He asked while trying to rub this invisible thing of his face.<p>

"No.." Hikaru stifled a laugh.

"You were smiling dreamily to yourself. It was cute."  
>Kaoru felt his cheeks warm up a bit slightly. He was boy. Boys are supposed to be handsome. Not cute! Gaah! Why was he getting so flustered over it?<p>

The sudden array of emotion displayed on Kaoru's face made it hard for Hikaru to control his laughter. Haruhi turned towards them, clearly disturbed by their whispering and gave them a sharp glance which made it even harder for Hikaru. Poor kid.

'My Damn Cute Twin is going to get me in trouble.' He thought a bit alarmed but rather gleefully.

"You should keep those lines for the club." Kaoru finally said to him, looking down while smiling sheepishly.

'That did it.' Hikaru thought as a loud laugh escaped his lips.

"HITACHIINS!" The teacher bellowed.

"Is there a problem sensei?" They countered back, together again making the teachers flare up and the class roar in laughter.

They were such a handful.

So I was kind of indecisive how I wanted the story to go on from now on but I guess I came to a conclusion. That puppy is based on one I really loved. She was a stray, a small fluffy black and cream beautiful puppy and she did like to fall asleep in my arms and act like a spoilt little child. I had named her for she acted tough but wasn't. Toughie-Tuffy.  
>I miss her.<br>Anyways, I think It's alright for Chapter 2, I don't mean to give everything away so soon.  
>That's it. :D See you soon!<br>-DDD 


	3. Nonsensical rubbish 1

After watching too many medical shows, on the top being 'House', I've diagnosed myself with Huntington's Chorea but i wonder if it should onset around my age. I'm just 15 after all. Maybe i just need to exercise more. :/

So due to this uninspired streak I've been going through, I blame this on the scarcity of Coffee in my house, I present to you a short skit.

-The Lazy bum of an author-

Kaoru: I'm not supposed to know you yet, but since this person, (points at a dead white girl lying dead on the ground) fails to update, why don't you give us your introduction?

GIQ (girl in question/protagonist) : I don't know about that, It will ruin the suspense about the part I'm playing...

Sakura: Woof! Woof!

GIQ: Sakura, what are you doing here?! I thought i left you home, wait, is that a note on your collar?

Sorry, last minute date! But you're such a cutey, you'll forgive me, right?

-dog caretaker a.k.a. Tsundere super girly girl.

GIQ: That B-*&%$&$^&% #^#&*&%^(&&%%&^$!

Hikaru: Kaoru, your ears! (while covering self ears)

Kaoru: AAAh! Hikaru, I'm bleeding from my ears!

Author(suddenly revived)- WTF GIQ! I told you not to swear in front of him!

Author running off to Kaoru as the ear-bleeding phrases continue to leave through the GIQ's mouth. Sakura cowers in a corner behind MiLord who just had the wrong timing to visit.

MiLord turns to paper and gently sways to the ground.

Hikaru faints due to exhaustion and anxiety while Kaoru continues to scream about his bleeding ears which bleed some more. The Author tries to protect him while exposing her own ears which cut off from her body on their own and fall to the ground.

Ear suicide.

"Medics! We need Medics! and call that b**** of a caretaker! I'm firing her love sick ass!" Author screams for the last time before collapsing on Kaoru who's suddenly gotten very numb from shock.

Medics run into the room just as GIQ gets tired of swearing. They quickly carry the victims of the massacre and rush off to the hospital which the one who had inflicted this watches everything confused and blank.

GIQ: What just happened? :/

Totally irrelevant to story line btw. Just to make you laugh. Update awaits you 3 days after! :D Other stories of mine also have a nonsensical rubbish chapter updated so you can check those chapters out and laugh(at me). Oyasuminasai!


	4. Chapter 3

Another tiresome day had gone by and while Hikaru had fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow, Kaoru eyes were shining with anticipation. The good kind though. He quickly checked his alarm clock again.

'6 hours 15 minutes until i wake up.'

But he wasn't even asleep yet.

Animals have never really interested the Hitachiin twins. The proof lied in the graves of the 3 hamsters, 2 goldfishes and 1 piranha who had suffered deaths due to sheer neglect.

The twins didn't like to be tied down to something and considered chores that need to be done everyday, a burden.

'Boring!'

But those black beady eyes earnestly looking up to the girl had somehow stolen his heart.

'Wow, my first love was a puppy?'

And it was just so cute, dammit! That little ball of black and cream fur, barking in it's high voice hopping around on his small legs which seemed to be wearing cream socks.

CREAM SOCKS!

He covered his flustered face with the blanket.

Had he been infected by the Honey-senpai's cute bug?

It's was so cute! So effing cute! cute, Cute, CUTE!

"Kaoru..?" Hikaru turned to look towards his twin's bed across the room.

Kaoru immediately covered his mouth.

'Did I say that out Loud?'

Kaoru feigned innocence while faking a yawn. It wasn't like Hikaru could notice his actual expressions in the dark right now.

"Yes Hikaru?"

Hikaru pursued his lips at the formal reply but due to his mind being clouded with sleep, he overlooked it.

"Wasn't it just you right now who yelled out 'Cute!' " Hikaru imitated the sound and even though he still hadn't properly woken up, his mimicking was on the spot.

Kaoru felt his face flush with warmth a bit.

"N-No, It wasn't me." He forced out.

"Are you sure it weren't YOU dreaming about Haruhi?" He slyly asked.

"I don't think it could have been me-HEY! What do you mean!" Hikaru demanded indignantly as he suddenly forgot all sleep.

"So you _were_ dreaming about Haruhi." Kaoru chuckled at the revelation and Hikaru simple huffed in annoyance before sulking.

'Damn him.' He muttered to his now laughing twin.

"We'll see how Haruhi would like that, hmm?"

"Oi! You aren't actually going to tell her?!"

"Maybe... who knows?" Kaoru chuckled evilly.

And so even at 10:30 at night, when every house in that avenue was either asleep or was getting ready to, the Hitachiin manor was noisy as ever. But then it wasn't something new.

Everybody was used to the Hitachiin twins by now. Well not much but a little.

"KAORU! PUT YOUR CELLPHONE DOWN!"

* * *

><p>'There' Kaoru thought as he laced his other shoe just as quickly. His eyes fell upon his brother's peaceful form which didn't seem the slightest bit disturbed.<p>

'Good.' He congratulated himself mentally before making his way out of the Manor.

It was colder today than yesterday, maybe because there weren't black clouds looming then. He shivered a bit. It seemed ominous, the prevailing atmosphere and he might've been more than creeped out. He felt in his pockets and calmed a little when his hands brushed across the bag of doggy treats.

He was going to offer them to the puppy as a peace offering.

Maybe then it'll be friends with him.

He kicked a stray pebble as he jogged his way down the maze of streets. His direction sense was not that bad but he still doubted himself.

But he shouldn't have. He had easily entered the commoners side and he remembered some things from the day before. He was excited, yes. He wanted to play with the puppy. Of Course. And maybe it will help the clouds of sadness looming in his mind just like overhead ones clear away.

Temporary remedy won't do.

He sighed.

He needed something permanent. And even if this won't help, it'll buy him some time or maybe lead him to the right path.

"Ruff!"

He recognized that bark.

He immediately increased his pace and followed the soft sound and reached the bank he needed to be. It was strange for anyone to be up this early, let alone this puppy but it seemed Kaoru didn't mind.

He made his way down the slope of the road and came face to face with the puppy.

It stopped it's joyous yaps and instead, eyed the Auburn haired rather suspiciously.

Kaoru stood a little petrified. He hadn't countered animals or was even used to it.

What if it pounced on him and bit him? Clearly, it was a stray and might be carrier of rabies?!

He should have thought this through properly, now what?

Should he run?

But what if the sudden movement caused the puppy to run after him?

[I know I'm writing this but even I'm getting angry at Kaoru's childishness..]

Instinctively he took a step back, the same time as the puppy did. Both seemed highly vigilant of each other.

"Ruff!" The puppy barked, trying to seem menacing to scare the boy away.

Instead...

"Kawaiii!" Kaoru fan-girled for awhile causing the puppy mass confusion.

He quickly pulled out the packet of doggy treats out of his pocket and noticed how the puppy's ears instantly perked up and his eyes twinkled.

"You guessed right." he said to the puppy wagging his tail at a very high speed.

" Tis Food." He announced.

"And it's all yours."

he quickly ripped the packet and laid it down, watching the puppy suspiciously and the puppy did the same. But as soon as he stepped back, the puppy hopped his way to his meal.

Kaoru watched the puppy eat all of it in a very short while wondering about his voracious appetite. As soon as it was finished the puppy looked up at Kaoru with a happy, content look.

"Ruff! Ruff!" He barked as if giving his approval and Kaoru sat down on the over grown grass and let the puppy make its way to him. He felt it's fur which was just so soft. It was small. The puppy. And light to hold in his arms. And just so fluffy!

He purred in his arms, just like a cat as if saying he was comfortable this way.

Kaoru felt so...amazed. It was warm against him. A small bundle in his arms. And he hadn't ever felt so much at peace. Even more than when he had felt from watching them from afar. It was like all his attention was noly focused at the puppy and no other thought penetrated the wall built up in his head.

This small naive creature was just so affectionate.

Instinctively feeling protective, he wondered if he should just take it home with him. He could provide it better there. It would have a home.

The thought of leaving the pup was suddenly unbearable and Kaoru felt just like a child.

'I want it.'

A gust of wind suddenly ran through the river making the puppy wince because of the cold. Kaoru zipped off his hoodie and used it to cover the cowering puppy to shield it from the cold.

He quickly stood up after balancing the puppy properly against him.

He was going to take it with him and they would live happily ever after.

'My, wasn't he just a possessive lover.'

'It's a puppy!'

But as soon as he had taken one step ahead, a voice called out.

"Hey! Where are you taking Sakura!"

He turned around to find the girl he saw yesterday, equipped with a small tin tiffin and a small old blanket.

But what's more, she was giving him the same petrifying glare Haruhi was used to giving MiLord.

* * *

><p>I updated as soon as i was done with it. My dad's yelling at me and before he gets my self-esteem down, yet again, I'll bid you a quick farewell till the next update. Confrontation, hmm? It is going to be fun!<p>

Another jab at me. Stupid father.

Review! They make me cry happy tears. (T.T)

-DDD

(another jab) Cut it out Dad! I shut off the computer!


	5. Chapter 4

Kaoru backed a little, trying to not let the puppy in his embrace fall as it had started wiggling at the sound of this girl's voice.  
>The girl stood strong on her feet, even though she was shorter than him, her looming dark aura promised pain. Her black hair which used to be in a pony were even shorter now, much like Haruhi's which made Kaoru wonder on the reason she must've cut them for. Her eyes were narrowed at him as she stared at him enraged. I mean, How dare he try to kidnap Sakura!<br>The nerve!  
>Kaoru could feel the aura get stronger and darker and he gulped nervously before gathering himself.<br>"Who might you be?" He said with much scorn while puling more tightly to the puppy. The puppy whined a little but settled down finding the warmth radiating from his body comfortable. He nuzzled closer to the boy which made the boy feel really happy. Hell, he's going to give the little guy up!  
>She'd have to get through his dead body!<br>That might be taking things a little way too extreme.  
>"I ow-I take care of Sakura." She corrected herself mid sentence. Seemed like she was going to say she owned it. She wanted to own it. But she couldn't. But that didn't mean she was going to let Sakura be taken away from her!<br>'A loophole!' Kaoru thought. And of course, she had no legal right that restricted him from having this little darling right here if she didn't own him. It purred softly against the material of his shirt and Kaoru might've gotten into a seizure due to it's cuteness. But there was 'her' to be dealt with first.  
>He looked at her, his eyes brimming with confidence. Easy victory huh? (I think Kaoru's overlooking the fact that this girl could beat him up but it's not like I have room to talk. : )  
>"Well, no need anymore. He's mine now." Kaoru smiled rather evilly i daresay.<br>But for some reason, it didn't enrage the girl to ricochet towards him with blood lust in her eyes. Instead she gave a hopelessly sigh, letting her head to languidly fall to the left.  
>Kaoru kept staring at her, half skeptically half confused until she recited the following words.<br>" 'He's' a girl, dummy."  
>Awkward silence was thick in the atmosphere for a whole 5 minutes as hazel eyes dropped to the puppy nestled against his chest and kept their gaze.<br>"What?" He exclaimed, quickly pulling up the puppy to see (the gender, you know how. -.-" ) instead 'she' kicked him in the face, landed on her legs easily and started running around the girl's feet.  
>"Look's like she's made a choice, ne?" The girl smirked at Kaoru who was still tending to his face. Those legs though seemed like wearing socks and were so much fluffy and adorable still kicked quite hard.<br>"Sakura, You'll stay here." The girl commanded the puppy with her index finger, her expression of triumphant warrior.  
>The puppy barked as if approving the said sentence and Kaoru looked at her sullenly.<br>'I want her!'  
>Kaoru had never been willful. It might seem so but the mischievous kids were not so materialistic though were huge admirers of luxury. Yes, they acted like spoilt kids but there were only a few things, a mere countable few they actually wanted because they wanted it with all their heart.<br>This puppy seemed like one of those.  
>'Even Hikaru would've loved her.' Kaoru thought disappointedly as he watched the girl catering to the puppy with food and the blanket completely ignoring his sorry existence.<br>After setting the food and the blanket to Sakura's comfort, the girl stood up to see if Kaoru had left but found him sulking not far so.  
>It made her feel, really, really, really, weird and just the tiniest bit sorry.<br>Every once in a while he'd turn around to look through the 'suddenly appeared' fog his eyes shinning in anticipation and hope. She looked at the puppy content in her own world. She knew that technique all too well.  
>So with all her might, she ignored him. 'Go to hell. I don't care.' She recited in her head for a few minutes but then sighed in defeat.<br>'I hate myself for doing this.'  
>"Oi! You!" She called out,<br>He turned around the most depressed look on his face and she was more than just getting creeped out here.  
>'I should just call the police.'<br>But unfortunately she had a heart. So so unfortunate she thought of herself right now.  
>'I should've just ripped it out when I had the chance.'<br>"I didn't say anything about you not allowed to come here so you can still meet Sakura." She gestured to the puppy stuffing his mouth. She looked up at the mention of her name, milk dripping down her whiskers.  
>'Rufff?'<br>Kaoru made another fan girl stance you and me all are familiar of, flowers of moe suddenly appearing falling from the sky around him. The girl wisely took a few steps back.  
>"Oh ok then. I'll come here everyday." Kaoru gave her a genuine smile, much pleased and the girl's heart might've speeded up just a little. She quickly overcame her embarrassment turning away.<br>"Y-Yea, you should be thankful." The black haired girl coughed to a still smiling a lot kaoru.  
>She looked up the now slowly colouring sky and gave another sigh. She looked back to him and Kaoru was slightly taken aback by how dead her eyes were looking, even though moments ago he could swear they were shinning.<br>"I need to go now." She said, her voice void of any emotion.  
>"Oh." Was all Kaoru could say at the sudden change in the girl's demeanor.<br>"Guess, we'll be meeting soon then." "Kaoru Hi-Kaoru." Kaoru introduced himself though thought better of telling her his last name.  
>She smiled but it was one very sad one.<br>"Kaoru. I'll remember."  
>Sakura nuzzled against her legs and she bent down to pat her big head.<br>"Bye Sakura."  
>She made a whining noise which made the girl frown but what could she do she had to leave for today..<br>She had almost gotten away when Kaoru remembered he hadn't even gotten her name.  
>"Hey! Your name!" He yelled to her as soon as she had climbed up the the road.<br>She turned around, her skirt whipping with the movement as the lights of the rising sun just behind her splayed from around her. Kaoru watched amazed as the brilliant light behind her seemed to accentuate her, making her look almost divine. Like an angel.  
>She smiled. A genuine and a very pretty smile, her hazel eyes, he just noticed, shone even more brilliantly.<br>"Yuhi. Hikari Yuhi."

* * *

><p>Hikari means light and Yuhi means sunset which sums up as sunset light. It was sunrise though but i think it was good for even then huh?<p>

夕日 光

So I updated! Wee! Yay! Hoot! Hoot!  
>That's about it. I'll update sooner now! 3 Luff you all for trying out this fanfic so review what you think about it. -DDD<p> 


End file.
